bound for eternity
by v-mangrl
Summary: this about bulma and vegeta crash landing on many planet's and they have someone very unexpected to this story so read too find out who it is and review pleasee.
1. prolouge

Bound for eternity

Disclaimer v mangrl here and this is another one of my fanfics. So,

here I

go. Please donâ€™t flame me. If you have a problem with it then donâ€™t

read

the damn thing thank you. So anyways, I donâ€™t own DBZ or any of there

character so please donâ€™t sue me Iâ€™m not making a damn cent from

these so

there. Anyways enjoy.

Chapter 1- Argument.

"Damn it, Vegeta , Iâ€™m tired of your damn attitude," Bulma screamed

as

Vegeta pushed her out.

"Woman, stop your damn screaming! Your screeching voice is hurting my

ears,"

Vegeta growled.

"Screeching?! All Iâ€™m asking for is a little 'thank you woman',

'thank you

onna' SOMETHING BAKA!" She screamed.

"Well, keep dreaming, the Prince of all Sayians says thanks to nobody,"

he

said while crossing his armâ€™s over his chest.

Well, Ve.. Ge.. Ta.. why donâ€™t you blast your sorry out of here if

you

can never say a simple thank you? Itâ€™s not like anyone going too miss

you

anyway," she snarled.

"Oh, please woman, youâ€™re one to talk," he said smirking.

"Whatâ€™s thatâ€™s suppose to mean?" She asked stepping toward him with

a

frown.

"I mean, if you get blasted off to space your parents could careless if

you

did. Letâ€™s not forget your baka weak mate, who is obviously cheating

on

you," he stated simply.

"Oh, please Vegeta, my parents would go insane if I disappeared. My

father

needs my invention and I'm also the heir to the company. Also, for your

information, Yamcha and I broke up yesterday when I saw him having sex

with

this blond haired ," Bulma spat.

"Iâ€™m suppose to care if you and that stupid weak mate of yours break

up?"

Vegeta snarled getting agitated.

"You know what Vegeta, I think you're jealous that I have people who

care for

me and you donâ€™t," Bulma smirked at him before stalking into the

house,

leaving no space for argument. Vegeta just stood there fuming at what

the

woman just said.

'I should just kill her for saying such things too me,' he thought to

himself. He went into the gravity room and began to train at 300 times

Earthâ€™s normal gravity. 'That stupid woman. I canâ€™t let her get

away with

that comment,' Vegeta thought as he punched at a bot. 'If there was a

way I

could blast her sorry into space,' Vegeta thought evilly. He looked

down at

the launch button and an evil idea began to form in his mind. He would

put his

plan into action tomorrow morning.

(A/n) Well thatâ€™s it. More will happen in the later chapters so stay

tuned

for a whole new episode of DBZ. I always wanted to say that or write it

anyway, bye. Review please.


	2. Chapter 1

Early the next morning Bulma was still rejoicing over her win against Vegeta, which rarely happened. Bulma was in her room with her I-pod and headphones listening to her favorite music in her underwear, it was a Victoria secret exclusive black push up bra that held her breasts together giving them a luscious look that included black lacy panties(a/n.underwear you know).

She was there dancing and singing to the music.

Meanwhile- Vegeta had once again just destroyed the gravity chamber and it needed to be repaired so he walked up to her bedroom a large smirk on plastered on his face. When he reached the door he began started to pound on it.

"Woman!" He yelled, announcing his impatience. He waited for a response but nothing came. "WOMAN!" He yelled again. "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" He pounded a few more times and when nothing happened he turned the doorknob only to see a half naked Bulma dancing to some type of music she had on her ears. He was dumbfounded by the sight. Then Bulma started dancing towards him, until she bumped into him and stated grinding her hips up on him, until she caught herself. Her hands went behind her head, touching the figure behind her. She skimmed her hands over him and felt muscle and sweat. Her whole face flushed a bright red as she realized who she was groping and rubbing up against. She backed away from him and looked at that stupid (sexy) smirk of his on his face.

"V…Vegeta w...what you doing here?" She stuttered out.

"Well, woman I can see what you do in your spare time," he said as his smirk widened more as her blush deepened.

"What do you want?!" she screamed trying to cover her embarrassment.

"The gravity room needs repairing," he stated.

"WHAT?! But I just fix it yesterday," she said now over her embarrassment.

"Go fix it or I would tell your stupid mate about what I saw today," he said.

"ARG! Fine I will fix your stupid toy, but do not harassed me again," Bulma said menacingly. Vegeta watched as her brushed past him in her underwear, completely forgetting her state of dress.

"Oh and onna," he said with a glint in his eyes, "do not forget to put on some clothes." Bulma turned and screamed as she ran past him into her room before slamming the door in his face. Vegeta just chuckled to himself and went to get something to eat.

2 hours later...

"I don't understand," Bulma mused, "Everything seems to be in place." She went under the console to discern what the problem was. That's when she saw the wire that's suppose to start the machine was disconnected. That is when Vegeta looked inside he saw her plug in the wire.

"NOOO!" Vegeta screamed. He had slammed the launch button so when she connect the wires the door automatically shut and the ship took off into space. Bulma, unaware of this action, knocked her head on the console and went unconscious.

"Arg, stupid woman," Vegeta grumbled. "That is not what's supposed to happen. Vegeta picked up her body and put her in the spare bed to rest. "Ummm…. Let us see were we headed," he said aloud as he checked the destination of the ship. _'Shit! Of all places we had to go! It's no problem for me, but for the woman it'll be one hell of a ride,'_ Vegeta thought to himself before shaking his head. _'Wait! Why should I care? It's not like I care for her or anything,'_ he thought. That's when he heard the woman stirring in the bedroom.

"Arg, where am I ?" Bulma asked as she walked out the room where Vegeta was watching the screen on the ship. "Vegeta, you bastard! Where am I and what is going on?" She asked with a frown of suspicion.

"We are in space and there is nothing we can do about it," He said simply. That's when he noticed her clothes she had on. She wore short short pants and a baby blur tube top shirt.

_'Oh, why me?'_ she moaned mentally as she watched the Earth grow smaller. "I cannot believe I am stuck in a ship with you and I have no idea where this stupid ship is going," Bulma whined hysterically.

"Woman, shut up! We are heading to a planet name Kranger(a/n. do not ask) It is a breathable planet and do not worry you little pretty head they're not fighters," Vegeta explained while rubbing his temple from a headache due to her screeching.

"Really? Great, then I have nothing to worry about,"Bulma stated in a cheeriest voice.

_'Oh if only you knew,'_ he thought. "Woman, we land in an hour so go get dressed and and meet me back here." She look down at her clothes

"Why? I am dressed," she said as she pointed to her outfit.

_'Oh why me?'_ he thought. "Woman you cannot go on the planet wearing that. I have some extra clothes," he said, throwing them at her. Put that on," he commanded while turning back to the console. Bulma walked back to the room in shock that Vegeta suggested that she wear his clothes.

_'Ok.. Fine but I am taking a shower first,' _she thought as she headed to the bathroom for a quick wash. Minutes later she stepped out wearing his spandex suit. _Damn, I look almost as good as Vegeta, heck I look way better.'_ She combed her hair and left it down. She then emerged from the bathroom.

Vegeta didn't look at her as he said, "It's about time. We land in one minute." He looked at her and was stunned by her appearance.

'This is not good,' he thought with a frown.

(a/n) well that is it tell me what you think. Just review please if It is too much trouble do not read it at all, I 'm just joking but really review please .


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3- The Krangernites **

Vegeta unstrapped himself and then headed towards the door, but stopped before he opened it. 

"Woman, there's something you should know before we step out onto this planet. When we reach outside hold onto me," he struggled to say. 

"Why? I don't understand. I thought you said that nothing will happen to me," Bulma said a little frightened now. 

"Why the hell do you have to ask so many damn questions?" he asked, frustration lacing his words. He took a deep breath, "Ok, let's put it like this. They're not fighters. nor are they warrior, but they have amazing speed for such a weak species. They are extremely gorgeous males and they love to have sex with women whether you're mated or not." he stated evenly. 

"WHAT!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THEY ARE NOT RAPIST?!" she yelled. 

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled as he held onto his ears. "Shut the hell up! Your damn screaming is hurting my ears. They don't force woman to have sex with them."

"Well, what do you call it then? "Tell me I want to know," she said sarcastically. 

He growled, "Listen, like I said, there extremely gorgeous. Therefore they can seduce a woman by looks alone. Or you could just look into their eye's and you'd be trapped in some sort of vertex and turn into a sex seeking whore unless..." he faded off. 

"Unless what? UNLESS WHAT?!" she yelled. 

Unless you are in a man's arms for safety. That can help loosen their hold on you, but if not... well, just don't think about that," he said as he opened the hatch for the door and stepped out onto the planet's surface. 

"Wait for me!" she yelled as she embraced him in a hug, holding onto him like her very life depended on it. Vegeta was stunned by this action, but pushed it away as his hands somehow found themselves encircling her waist. As they stepped out she was met by the most gorgeous males she had ever seen in her entire life( beside Vegeta of course).

They all stared at her with lustfulness in their eyes, each trying to get her trapped in their vertex, but she was in the safety of the Sayian's arms. 

Unfortunately one of them caught her eye and she was trapped into his gaze. She felt herself drifting off into his deep pools. 

"Ve..get..ta," she whispered as she looked at him, her eyes in a slight daze. She felt like she was going to pass out as she said that. As she did he caught her and carried her towards the castle. All the males gazed at the sleeping beauty. Vegeta growled as he saw this and continue on his was to the castle. After entering the main hall he walked into the throne room, bowing before the king even got a good chance of seeing the woman in his arm's. 

"Ah, Prince Vegeta, if it isn't nice to see you again," the king said as he waved his hand signaling him to stand up. As Vegeta straightened up the king was able to see the sleeping beauty in his arm's. "My word! I've never seen such a beautiful creature in all my life!" he said as he stared in awe. Vegeta scowled at the king. 

"Yes, she is but, that's not why I'm here King Krang,"(a/n; Don't ask.) Vegeta growled in anger. 

"Oh, yeah. Then why are you here Prince Vegeta? he asked, his gaze still bewitched by the sleeping beauty in Vegeta's arms. 

"Our ship has malfunctioned and we were forced to land here. We would like a ship to get out of here as soon as possible," Vegeta said as he glared at the king. 

"Well, we have a ship here, but why don't you stay for a while. We would like to give a room for you and this delicate creature," the king said as he licked his lips. As he said that he heard something. 

"Vegeta," Bulma murmured as she opened her big blue eyes. Everyone was stunned now by the beauty that was radiating off of her.

_'Great'. She just had to wake up now, didn't she?'_ he thought to himself.\i0 As he placed her on her feet her eyes wondered all over the castle. 

The king eyes roved over her body up and down, taking in all her curves; her breasts, eyes, lips and her clothed womanhood. He wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and ravish her body. To see her moan his name in sweet Ecstasy as she writhed below him. Vegeta saw this and attempted to reach to her, but the Krangernite was too fast for him. He grabbed Bulma and the guards grabbed a hold of Vegeta. 

"In all my life I've never seen such an astounding woman such as yourself," he said seductively as he looked into her eyes, trapping her in his vertex. Bulma felt herself falling into his his lustful eyes, heat radiating out her body. Vegeta felt it as well and punched the guard straight in his face before snatching her out of the king's grasp. 

"King Krang that is not why I'm here for, so I suggest you stay on my good side (a/n; If their really is one) if you don't want your planet to blow up," he said in a dangerously low voice. 

Bulma then collapsed again after being trapped in the Krangernite's stare.(a/n; It's a side-effect of the stare). 

"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta, but you know us. I just don't think that you are worthy of a woman of her status," he stated bluntly. 

"Whatever you say King Krang, just get our damn room!" he yelled. The guards escorted him and the sleeping beauty to their room. He walked in and put Bulma on the bed.\i 'Humph I alway's knew that woman was nothing but trouble,\i0 he thought as he looked down at the sleeping woman. "I need to meditate," he said to her as he took off his shirt, closed his eyes and began to meditate.

2 hours later 

When Bulma awoke she lunged forward looking for Vegeta, but stopped when she saw him, sitting Indian style, on the floor. She assumed he was sleeping with no shirt on. She took the chance to examine him closer, a slight blush appeared on her face as she saw how incredibly handsome he was when he was sleeping. 

"Woman, If you don't stop staring I'll assume your trying to seduce me," Vegeta said as he opened his eyes to look at her. 

Her whole face flushed a brighter red as she sputtered out, "I-I was not staring!" she said trying to cover up her previous admiration. 

"Oh yeah, then what do you call staring at someone intimately?" He smirked at her. 

"Intimately? I was not staring at you intimately! I was just checking to see if you were sleeping," she stated as her face now warmed with anger. 

"Yeah, that and you were checking me out," he said with a smirk as he got off the floor and walked toward her. 

"Checking you out? I did no such thing," Bulma sputtered indigently as she moved backward until she bumped into the wall. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her closer to him. 

"Onna, you're a very bad lier. Do you know what I do to people who lie to the Sayian prince?" He pulled her closer to his firm body, "Do you?" he whispered in her ear, sending chills running up and down her spine. Her breasts started heaving in anticipation as he pulled her up against him. Vegeta noticed this and couldn't help getting aroused by the way her breasts brushed against him as they rose and fell against him. He lean in, their noses touching, lips inches away, their breaths mingled between them. "Say you want me woman," Vegeta purred. As she opened her mouth to say something the doors flew open. 

A/n. Well that's it! I know. How could I end it like that, but I like reviews so please review to get the rest. I wonder who enter the room? Like I said review so I could know that you like it so I could update as soon as possible.\par  
p.s. I would like too thank my beta earlschibiangel for everything you've done I really appreciate it thanks alot. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4- The Escape

Last time: As Bulma opened her mouth to answer the doors flew open.

"Well, Prince Vegeta, it seems that you too have an interest in this

Woman as

Well," the king stated. Vegeta just growled at the king, but still kept

Hold

Of Bulma's waist. He did however turn to face him to see what the hell

He

Wanted.

"What's it to you?" he snarled at the king. The king just just glared

back at him. Vegeta smirked. "What do you want king Krang?(a/n. don't ask) I don't

have all day you know," the prince said a matter of factually.

"I'm having a dinner party and I want Miss Gorgeous there to attend and..."

"She's not going anywhere without me, pervert. If I don't go she

doesn't go," Vegeta said, cutting off the kings statement.

"Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," he snarled at

Vegeta before turning his attention to Bulma. "I have some beautiful dresses in there

for you to try on," the king said pointing to the navy blue wardrobe as

he licked his lips. He began to leave, but not before throwing over his shoulder,

"Oh, and Prince Vegeta you may attend if you wish it. I'll be calling

you in a few minutes to tell you something, so be ready for me the king said as

he left the room. Vegeta then released Bulma and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll be in the shower. If you need me, just scream my name," Vegeta

said with a smirk as he left her there by herself. Bulma was still in a

daze, day dreaming of what would or could of happened if King Krang had not

entered the room, when Vegeta released her, but she had heard what he said as he left the

room. She then pushed that thought aside and went and to the wardrobe

that held all the dresses in it, her mind thinking about what she should

wear instead of what things could of happened between her and Vegeta. She

opened the navy blue doors and was greeted by the most revealing outfits she

had ever seen. Dresses that had low v-cuts all the way to stomach, others that

were very see through and only covered very little of her nipples, crotch

and other private parts. She kept going through every dress until she stumbled up

on a mini black dress that stopped just a few centimeters below her .

'This will just have to do,' she thought as she headed toward the

bathroom before banging on the door. "Vegeta! Damn it! Open the damn door! I

have to take a shower too you know!" Bulma screamed at the closed door. The

door open slightly at first before a hand appeared and pulled her into the

bathroom before pulling her into the shower and under the warm water. "Vegeta,"

Bulma gasped. "What the hell are you doing?! Let me go you bastard!" Bulma

yelled as she struggled in his arms, her hair and clothes all getting wet. He

held her tight against his nude body. (a/n. why couldn't it been me sob)

"You didn't answer my question, Onna," Vegeta said as his face neared

her's under the spray. Once again her whole face flushed again as he asked

her the previous question. She had always dreamed about him on her, his hard

body on top of hers and she so desperately wanted to kiss him, but she didn't

want him to know that. He is so tempting and alluring though.

"Um..." she murmured as she adverted her eyes upward, because she

didn't want to look down at his naked body his... his hot, rock hard, wet body.

"Look at me, Onna," Vegeta commanded in a husky voice. She looked at

him instantly as the words left his mouth. Her face fully flushed and her

cerulean eyes staring intensely into his dark onyx eyes. "Well, Onna?" Vegeta

asked with a smirk. Her breast were heaving heavily in her spandex suit.

Vegeta watch intensely as her breast rose and fell, a part of his body growing

harder.

"Onna, answer the damn question," Vegeta ground out, growing

impatiently.

"YES!" she said out of breath. As the word left her mouth, he slammed

his lips onto hers, exploring every inch of her mouth as he could. She know

he had been longing this for this for a long while, as had she. As he was

about to take off her spandex suit they heard the intercom beep before a very

familiar and unwanted voice filled the chamber:

"Prince Vegeta?" the king's voice asked invading their ears. Vegeta

choose to ignore him. He continued to massage Bulma's breasts, causing her to

moan slightly. "PRINCE VEGETA! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I COMING DOWN THERE

FOR YOU!"

The king yelled, clearly angry. Vegeta was forced to brake the kiss.

"I'm coming right now!" he yelled with frustration and anger lacing his

words.

"That's good. I hope I wasn't ruining your fun," the king chuckled as

the intercom beeped, letting them know he was gone.

"ARG!!" Vegeta growled, punching a huge gaping hole in the tile wall as

he walked out the shower. Bulma was stunned by this action as he punched

the hole so close to her head. Then her mind began to wonder if he had a camera

in here, making her shiver at the thought, so that he pop up or interrupt

when they were about to do something. She sighed.

Meanwhile...

Vegeta stomped down the corridor to the king's throne room, clearly

Upset with him. He threw the doors open with a crash.

"King Krang," Vegeta snarled at the man.

"Oh, Vegeta, there you are. I was about to come for you," the king

stated nonchalantly. Vegeta growled at his tone of voice. Well, enough talk,

come with me," the king said as he led Vegeta outside the castle. "Here's

your spaceship when your ready to leave," King Krang stated. "We made some

modification to this ship. It's stocked with food, two bedrooms along

with a master bathroom among other things," he finished. Vegeta started to

leave, but was stopped when King Krang said, "Oh, and Prince Vegeta here's an

outfit I want you to wear." He handed him said outfit. "It starts in a few

minutes."

"I.am not wearing these rags, so I suggest you throw them in the

garbage,where they belongs," Vegeta said as he left the king in the docking

bay.

"Prince Vegeta once Miss Beautiful is dressed in one of those dresses I

could care less what you dress in," the king yelled as Vegeta turned the

corner. Of course Vegeta heard that and sped faster to the room to see what

exactly the stupid king was talking about. He open the door quietly, only to see

Bulma in a stunning black tight dress that stopped just below her knee's. His jaw

droppedto the floor. She had her hair curled down, giving her a very appealing

look.

He caught himself staring and clothed his mouth, while wiping away the

droolthat had escaped his mouth.

"Onna, let's go," Vegeta said ( a/n. he was already in a pair of clean

armor so he doesn't need to change.)

"Oh, Vegeta. I didn't know you were there," Bulma said as she looked at

him.

He only grunted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Let's go,Onna," he said again.

"WAIT!" Bulma yelled. "How do I look?" she inquired as she twirled

around for him, modeling many poses. He choked as she did a couple of them that

showed a little more skin. She giggled when she heard him.

"You look fine Onna. Now let's go," he said as he grabbed her arm and

pulled her out the room and down the corridor. As they reached the ball room

all eyes were on Bulma once again. He growled low in his throat and went and sat

down next to the king, placing Bulma on his lap so she wouldn't get trapped

in their gazes. (a/n yeah ah right). She didn't fight him since she

already know why he did it, not that it didn't make her think of earlier. The king

just glared at him for such an act.

'Don't worry Prince Vegeta, I will get her one way or another,' the

king thought with a lecherous grin. Their food and drinks were brought to

them.

Bulma wanted to test her luck with Vegeta, so she decided to feed him.

He didn't reject her gesture, he just took it in his mouth with no

complaint, no, "Onna I can feed myself damn it" or "I'm not weak or handicap". He was

actually enjoying the fact that Bulma was feeding him, so he went ahead

and began to feed her as well. The king was disgusted with the sight in

front of him so he cleared his throat. "Well, now that I have your attention,"

He stared opening at Bulma as he said, "I want you Miss Gorgeous."

"Her.. Name.. Is.. Bulma.. Damn it!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Very well, I want you, Miss Bulma, to become my queen," the king

stated.

Both Vegeta's and Bulma's eye's widened as the words left his mouth,

then it was replaced by the most iciest glare they could make.

"There's no way I'm going to become your queen," Bulma snarled at the

king before turning away from him.

"Well, you see, I wasn't asking you," the king said as he looked down

at her, lust in his eyes, "I'm telling you," the king stated as all the guards

surrounded the table.

Vegeta then phased out and flew out before phasing in

front of the door heading straight for the ship that King Krang had show him

earlier, the guards hot on his trail. He quickly went in and started pushing

buttons, not caring where they took them as long as they were off this planet.

He then push the launch button, the the ship bursting out of Planet

Krangnite's atmosphere and into the unknown minutes later.

(a/n) Well, that was kinda of long. Hope you liked it. It had a little

Lemony...more like limey scene, but sorry again, no action thanks to

That damn

King. Oh well. Review please v"mangrl out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter5- Nothing, But Women

Sorry people for the long wait, but I will try to type faster, right my

beta

earlschibiangel lol? Well here it is... chapter 5! I hope it is as good

as the

rest.

Bulma sat down on the chair, admiring the console that stood before

her.

"Umâ€¦Let us me see, where we headed," Bulma said as her fingers flew

across

the keyboard. "Hmâ€¦ interesting name for a planet," she said with

wonder.

Planet Bugal." (a/n donâ€™t ask!)

"Planet Bugal you say?" Vegeta repeated with a smirk on his face as

Bulma

turned to nod at him.

"Whatâ€™s that smirk about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh donâ€™t worry your pretty little head. This one is definitely not

life

threatening," he said with a chuckle. She let out a breath of relief

before

she glanced at him face again.

"Well, if itâ€™s not life threatening then why are you smirking? What

is so

funny?" She asks with curiosity.

"Oh, itâ€™s for your benefit!" he said.

"My benefit?" she repeated.

"Itâ€™s a planet completely Inhabited by women," he said. 'And

theyâ€™ll

treat you like a queen,' he thought, his smirk broadening.

"Wow! A planet completely inhabited by women!" she gushed with

amazement

filling her voice. "I wonder what happen to the males? she said

thoughtfully.

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders.

"How long before we land?"

"One hour," she stated as she glanced at the computer.

"Good. If you need me, Iâ€™ll be taking a nap," he said as he left the

control room. (a/n p.s planet Kranger is not only Inhabited by males it

has

women too, I just wanted you too know now back to the story). Bulma

then

decided to explore the ship, which she thought was quite amazing. After

50

minutes she knew where the kitchen was so she paused there to have a

little

snack before the storage room, which held all the other food supply

Then she

looked in on the bathroom the other bedroom that Vegeta wasnâ€™t

occupying.

She even knew how to work the technology that the ship possessed.

"5 minutes until landing," the computer stated with a robotic tone.

"I guess I should wake your royal highness," Bulma said aloud as she

went to

his room. As she was about to knock the door flew open. Vegeta looked

at Bulma

in her eyes and she stared back, neither blinking. They stayed there

staring

at each other for what seems like eternity, which in truth was only

four

minutes. Then Vegeta broke the mood.

"What do you want woman?" he inquired.

"I just wanted to tell you that the ship would be landing in 5

minutes," she

said before the computer beeped again.

"Landing in 1 minute," the computer stated with a robotic tone.

"Well, I heard it already! Now get out my way!" He snarled at her as he

pushed her aside. She just glared at him

'Well, it seems heâ€™s back to his old arrogant, Inconsiderate self,'

she

thought as she went and sat down next to him before strapping herself

in.

"Landing in 15 seconds," the computer stated as it beeped. Bulma braced

herself as she clung to the chair.

"10â€¦.9â€¦8â€¦7â€¦6â€¦5â€¦4â€¦3â€¦.2..1..0.. We have landed safely on

Planet

Bugal," the computer with a robotic tone stated. They both un-strapped

themselves before they walked to the hatch and opened it. As the door

opened,

so many women crowded the ship. Some of the women that even put Bulma

to shame

with their gorgeous features. Beauty that Master Roshi would of die of

a heart

attack if he saw them.

"WOW!" was the only word that escaped Bulma's lips. Once they were out

of the

ship the women started crowding the pair.

"Oh, my gosh!" one screamed in the crowd . "Itâ€™s the Blue-Haired

Goddess!"

They then got on their knees, bowing to their lost Goddess, who was no

longer

lost.

"Welcome back Blue-Haired Goddess" they recited. Bulma was astounded by

this

respect. She look at Vegeta, who was giving her that ridiculous smirk

again.

'He knew! That bastard! Wait until I get my hand on him,' she thought

angrily

as she turned back to chanting women.

"Oh, Blue-Haired Goddess," one woman whispered respectively. "My name

is

Safira and I am your most trusted adviser." She bowed at Bulma. Bulma

just

stared at her in curiosity she had the skin color of a human but

slightly

yellow in color, light lavender hair and eyes like a cat that held a

deeper

purple color then her hair, she also had earâ€™s like a cat. "Your

grace?"

Safira said breaking her out of her trance. "Your feet are too

beautiful to be

touching the ground." Then two women came and placed her in this high

throne

that was specifically designed for royalty, they then lifted her up and

began

carrying her to the castle. The one In front of her had the same color

skin

except that her hair was golden brownish color with light brown eyeâ€™s

and

the one in the back had the same color skin with grayish hair and hazel

eyeâ€™s. (a/n. the whole species has the same color skin so Iâ€™m done

saying

the same thing.) Bulma was still astounding. She didnâ€™t know how to

adjust

too this yet. Vegeta just walked aside her as they carried her in the

chair.

He could see the stunned look on her face as they carried her. He just

smirked

and continued to walk aside them. When they reach the throne room, they

sat

her in front of the room facing everybody. Vegeta walked right next to

her, he

heard all the women gasped as they saw him.

"Youâ€™re Prince Vegeta," they said as they just took notice to him.

Vegeta

smirked.

"Hai, I am," he stated proudly.

"Girls, isnâ€™t this a treat? We have two royal being in our mist

today,"

Safira stated to the group of girls. They all nod their heads before

bowing

before the royal pair. Bulma gazed up at Vegeta, who was still smirking

at

her. Vegeta winked back at her. Her whole face flushed a bright red.

'I canâ€™t believe this bastard,' she thought as she studied his smug

look.

"Oh dear Goddess," Safrira worshiped. "We are holding a big ball in

honor of

your arrival on the planet. We also made a dress for you to wear." A

brunette

looking girl, with deep navy blue eyes, came up showing her the silk

like

dress. That's when Bulma blew up.

"Wait just a damn minute!" Bulma cried angrily. "How the hell do you

know

that I am the Blue-Haired Goddess!?" They all seemed un-fazed at her

outburst.

"Let me explain to you, Goddess," Safira said as she pulled out this

huge

book. "This is the Book of Prophesy prophesied that a woman with blue

hair and

eyes with amazing beauty, who is also loud mouthed and very feisty is

our

Goddess of Planet Bugal. "

"Wow, everything explains you right in black and white," Vegeta stated

with a

smirk. She just glared at him.

"Any way," Safria said, drawing Bulma's attention back to her. "As you

can

see, no women on this planet have blue hair, eyes and has your unique

attitude. " Vegeta snickered under his breath.

"Unique!" he cracked out, "Thatâ€™s funny!" he finished before breaking

into

more snickers.

"Would you shut up!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta before turning back to

Safira,

"Okay, so your telling me that they is no one on this planet that has

blue

hair and eyes?" Bulma asked her. Safria shook her head.

"No, there is not."

"I need a moment to think this through," Bulma murmured as she moved to

get

up, only to faint from all the stress that had just happened mere

seconds ago.

Vegeta caught her just seconds before she hit the ground.

"Is she going to be all right?" Safira asked concerned.

"Yes, she is fine. Where is her chamber?" He inquired as he tightening

his

grip on the unconscious woman.

"Follow me," Safira said as she led Prince Vegeta and Goddess Bulma to

the

Goddess's quarters. "Prince Vegeta," she said as she turned to look at

him.

"The ball should begin in 3 hours. "Makes sure she is awake by then,"

Safira

said as she left the two highnesses alone. Vegeta transported Bulma to

the

large bed as he sat down next to her. He tucked a silky strand of her

hair

behind her ear so he could see her angelic face clearer before standing

up and

heading for the shower, all the while thinking of Bulma.

-

(a/n) Well, peeps once again I have finished another chapter. Sorry for

not

making this a lemon. I hope you didn't have to wait as long as the last

chapter, but all great things take time Evil chuckle (clear throat)

sorry

review please.

earlschibiangel: Holds hand over mouth Cough.. Cough...


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sorry folks that I haven't posted another story here for some time. Please forgive me. I went on vacation and the only thing I got to do on the Internet was check my mail, so I Just thought that I' ll apologize for my tardiness.

Sorry earlschibiangel, I' ll never be late again my dear old beta. (damn I miss typing) Anyway, here' s chapter 6!

**Chapter 6: Fir****st Order-The Plant**

Bulma had just begun to awaken when she passed out in the throne room. Everything was just happening too fast for her to comprehend.

"AHHHHHH!!!" she screamed as she was met by a group of girls standing next to her bed staring down on her.

"Oh I' m sorry mistress," a bugarian servant girl apologized. "Did we frighten you?" There were three of them. One that had orange-red hair and bright orange eyes that matched her hair. The next girl had purple hair with the same color eyes, and the last had deep navy blue hair with hazel eyes.

"Um... what are you all doing here?" Bulma inquired as she looked at each girl, studying them.

"We are here to prepare you for the grand ball of your arrival, Mistress," the one with the orange-red hair stated.

"Grand ball?" Bulma said with confusion.

"Yes, a dinner ball for your arrival," the purple hair stated happily. "We are most gracious that you have returned safely after your three decade trip into the universe."

"Oh…Kay…um. Where' s Vegeta?" Bulma asked uncertainly.

"The prince has gone to find your adviser, Safira, about the ball and some upcoming activities for you. Right now we have to get you ready for the ball," the navy blue hair girl stated impatiently.

"Ok...WAIT!" Bulma said, her right hand flying to her forehead in frustration. "What are your names?" She was so overwhelmed by all that was happening, none of it in her control, that she at least wanted the names of some of the people who wanted to rule her life.

"My name is Terra," the navy blue hair girl said.

"And I'm Unika," the purple haired girl stated.

"Lastly, my name is Splenda," the orange-red hair girl stated as she bowed.

"Well, ok, then. Terra, Unika, get my bath ready and Splenda, start finding a suitable dress for me wear," Bulma ordered as she felt some control fall into her hands. She would not let her life be ruled.

"Yes ma'am!" the all said in unison before heading out to do their jobs.

_ 'I could get use to __this_,'Bulma thought slyly with a smirk.

**Meanwhile-**

"Are you sure about this, Prince Vegeta? I'm almost positive that the Mistress would not like this one bit," Safira replied, uncertainty filling her voice.

"I could care less if she likes this or not! She needs to be stronger. She needs to be strong in case someone challenges her just to see if she' s the real Mistress or not! Not that she isn't, it's just a precaution! No more damn questions! Just give me the damn plant!" he snarled at her.

Y.y…Yes P...Prince Ve...geta," Safira stuttered out as she opened the valve and retrieved the plant and handed it to Vegeta. He just looked at it weirdly.

"What should I do with it BAKA!?" he yelled at her. She was stunned at his at his outburst.\par

"All... you have to do is boil the plant for exactly 3 hours and the give it to her," she paused, "like a tea."

"Very well," he said as he stalked out of the council room.

"WOW!" Bulma exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a sliver-blue dress with two splits all the way up her thigh. She also had on the same color eyeliner to match her dress, giving her eyes a very appealing look, her make-up was complete with a light clear gloss to give her natural rosy lips some shine. Her hair was curled up and fastened down with a couple silver pins, two strands framed her face and a small silver tiara to finish up her appearance. Only one word could describe Bulma and that was gorgeous! "Wait let me use the bathroom," Bulma said as she walked in to the separate room before closing the doors behind her. As she closed the door to the bathroom, Vegeta walked through the bedroom doors. The servants bowed down at his feet. Vegeta sneered in distaste.

"Where's the" _'so called'_ "princess?"

"She' s in the bathroom, Prince Vegeta," Unika said.

"Humph" he turned around and headed the opposite direction from the bathroom. He headed toward his room, slamming the doors shut so that he could change.

"What was that?" Bulma asked as she exited the bathroom.

"Prince Vegeta has just returned, Mistress," Terra replied.

"Call me Bulma," she said as she turned toward his room. She said her goodbyes to the servants before heading to his door. Bulma knocked on the door just once before getting a response.

"Woman, what do you want?" she heard from behind the door.

"Can I come in? I want to ask you a question," she said.

"Come in," she heard his gruff voice say.

As she opened the door she was met by a half naked Vegeta, standing in front the mirror, with a black muscle shirt in his hand. She blushed as she saw him, a heated memory came into her head from when she and Vegeta had been in a very intimate position, twice, and the interruption of the king on both of these occasions. Vegeta then pulled on his muscle shirt, causing her to snap out of the trance she was in. She shook her head before clearing her throat of the lump still in it.

"Um... Vegeta what would happen to me when the people here figure out I' m not the Mistress of their planet?" Vegeta then look over at her for the first time, his dark eyes clashing with her light ones, then moving down over her curvaceous body, which he could see every curve in that tight dress before his eyes locked back on her face. An evil smirk came across his face.

"Well, Onna, all you have to do is fight," he said simply.

"WHAT!!!" she screamed, causing Vegeta to wince at the volume.

"Don' t worry, Onna, I have a plan. I'm not that weak boyfriend of your's that let a bunch of people beat up on you." His evil smirk returning to his face.

"EX!!!" she screeched indignity, "and I never got beaten up by anybody!" Her eyes glowed as they flashed a dark blue.

"Whatever, let's go," he said as he pulled her out the room.

Well, I'm sorry for ending it like that, but the next chapter will have a lot of stuff happening, so I thought that I should end it there. Please don't be mad... It' s very nice, I promise.

Thanks earlschibiangel for your help, it' s really appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6B

_**Chapter 6B-The ball and surprise guest.  
**_

_Disclaimer: well here's another chapter, and I don't own DBZ or a monkey either so there!_

As they walked through the corridors, they noticed that they were walking on a red carpet that was used for royal people and royals alone. As they then neared the two golden doors Vegeta turned to her.

"Are you ready?" Vegeta asked as a smirk graced his face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Bulma stated as she signaled to the guards to open the door. As they were opening the door she noticed that everyone that was on their knees. She walked with grace and elegance as she walked up the stairs to the two thrones that were set up for her and Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't help but admire the way she carried herself just like a true princess or goddess would. She then turned toward the crowd, the thrones behind her, as she wondered why they weren't standing up. Vegeta leaned closer to her.

"You have to wave your hand, signaling that they can stand up now. Then you must announce that the ball can begin," he whispered huskily in her ear. Bulma couldn't help but shiver as his breath tickled her ear, but she did as he instructed her. She raised her hand for them to stand up then announced that the festivities should begin. She sat down in the large, comfortable throne before turning to Vegeta, who seemed to be staring at her with that infamous smirk on his face.

"WHAT!!!" she hissed.

"I think you handled that pretty well for your first time," he stated as his smirk widened. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I assume you did this plenty of times before," she said sarcastically.

"Onna, you have no idea," he smirk mysteriously. As soon as the words left his mouth Safira came up to them with a worried look on her face.

"Safira, what's wrong?" Bulma inquired.

"Um….Mistress," the girl said as she shifted on her feet. "There are some guests in the waiting room claiming that you are not the true princess of Planet Bugal. You need to address them right away."

"What?! Right now?! But this is supposed to be my ball," Bulma whined as she stood up quickly.

"I know, but we have to address this issue right away before we have an altercation with the commoners."

"Fine!" Bulma huffed, "Lead the way." Bulma gestured that Safira lead the way to their mysterious guests. As Bulma moved to leave Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"I'm coming too." She just nodded her head and then they both walked with Safira as she led the way to the counsel office. As they entered the office they saw many people in there awaiting her arrival. Safira led her to the head of the table with Vegeta sitting right next to her. All of the people stared at her beauty; there was no mistaking that she was the goddess of Planet Bugal.

"WELL!!" she yelled, "I heard that I wasn't the princess of this planet! Would someone like to fucking explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Everyone in the office winced except for one figure.

"Excuse us mistress, we just had to see for ourselves if you are truly the beautiful goddess of Planet Bugal that we have heard has returned," the lone figure said. Vegeta eyes widened as he saw the figure

_'Lord Cooler of the Ice-jinn Empire. What is he doing here? This isn't good,_' Vegeta thought.

"Well, as you can see I am the goddess of Planet Bugal," Bulma said as she glared at them.

"We can see that now mistress," the figure said, and then he cast his eyes at the figure beside her. "Well, well, well if it isn't Prince Vegeta the monkey prince. What are doing here?" he asked. Bulma looked at Vegeta, who seemed angry at him, then cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Well Prince Vegeta," he said sarcastically, "Have you seen Prince Frieza? We haven't been able to get in contact with him in a while." At the sound of his name, Bulma's eyes widened in horror. She couldn't believe that this man she was speaking to was Frieza's brother! She then looked over at Vegeta, who seemed to be snarling at him at the mention of the tyrant's name. The man then look back at Bulma and smile at her, "Well, mistress, I'll be seeing you some other time, as well as you Prince Vegeta," he said as he exited the counsel room.

"This meeting is adjourned," she shouted. Everyone left except for Safira and Vegeta. "Safira can you give a minute please," Bulma said looking at Vegeta. Safira bowed before leaving the room. As she left Bulma looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta would you like to tell me who the hell is Cooler?" she asked.

"Onna, wasn't you listening? Cooler is Frieza's brother," Vegeta said, "Their father is King Kold. They come from the Ice-jinn Empire.

"So, he's a prince?" She asked.

"Well, aren't you the smart one," he stated sarcastically. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut the hell up! So I'm assuming that this is not good?"

"Oh, Onna, you have no idea," Vegeta replied. "You have to start you training right away. Tomorrow meet me in the training room." He left the room leaving Bulma to her thoughts.

Author note:

Well, that's it for this chapter. I guess you know that the surprise guest is Cooler. I thought that I'd make him straight in this story and if you don't like it. Oh, well, that's not my business and I don't care what you think. If you do like the idea then thank you all, you make me very happy for your review.


End file.
